Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer
by Soozen
Summary: Kagura thinks about the old Kyo. Part of the Cats series.


In Cats, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are two cats that cause a lot of mischief; they break things, and steal things. This, however, is not what my story is about. I have based this upon some lyrics I singled out. In these lyrics, several things are listed that have gone wrong, or have been broken or are missing, and it ends with "And the family would say, 'It's that horrible cat!'" That is what my story is about.

* * *

This was her favorite place to go. 

It was just a small grassy piece of land that overlooked a part of the main house; there wasn't anything particularly special about it at all.

But, this place held so many memories. Kagura would play here with Kyo when they were little. Kyo hadn't been allowed to go too many places as a child; he was practically banned from the main house, and his mother would get upset if he went too far from his house. This was one of the few places he could go to.

When she was feeling particularly nostalgic, Kagura would go to this place. Sometimes there'd be children playing there; she didn't mind. It just reminded her of how she and Kyo would play.

He had been so much happier then, when it was just the two of them. He was all smiles and laughter when they played. For the most part, they would just play pretend; Kyo might be a samurai, or a pirate (for his obsession with martial arts had not started yet) while Kagura would pretend to be a princess in need of rescue.

Once Kyo's mother died, nearly everything changed. Kyo was not as happy around her anymore. He scowled a lot more, and had a shorter temper. And, for the longest time, Kagura had not been able to figure out why.

And then, one day, it hit her.

She had been about twelve at the time, and had been walking to Haru's house for some reason or another. She'd passed by two women whom she hadn't known very well, and had overheard a bit of their conversation.

"-visited Kazuma-san the other day."

"Oh, really? How is he?"

"He's doing very well. He still insists on keeping his hair long. I told him he'd look much better with shorter hair-"

"He definitely would! He might actually find a nice girl and get married if he did that."

"Exactly. Anyway, we were having a very nice conversation when that _thing_ came in."

"You don't mean the Cat is still living with him?"

Kagura had stopped walking when she heard Kyo being mentioned. It didn't bother her too much that they were taking such a stern tone once Kyo was brought up; nearly everyone did that. She was merely curious as to what they had to say about him.

"Oh, I certainly do! I was most surprised to see that boy walk in; he'd just come home from school, I suppose. He gave me one of the strangest looks- and Kazuma-san didn't even notice! He greeted him!"

"Oh dear. Kazuma-san shall never get married with _that_ boy under his wing."

"I know; it's a shame…."

The two women walked off, but Kagura hadn't moved. It had suddenly clicked, at that moment, why Kyo had a sudden change in personality.

He had finally heard what everyone had been saying about him. His mother had shielded him from all that, though Kyo had known he was different from other members of the zodiac. He just hadn't known that he was despised for it.

From that day forward, Kagura began to realize just how much Kyo was blamed for everything, even when he couldn't possibly be at fault. If Kyo was present when something went wrong, he received the blame.

Kagura couldn't blame him for being so angry.

But she missed the old Kyo, oh so much. And, on the days were she missed him more than others, she'd go back to this place, and sit, and remember how Kyo used to laugh.

* * *

So...to explain this story.

I am a fan of musicals; total musical nerd. One of my favorites is Cats. In that play, the songs are only about different cats; their personalities, and parts of their lives. I'm trying to make a series based upon each of the songs, with each story focused on Kyo in some way. This particular story was based upon the song _Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer._

The next to come shall most likely be Gus: The Theatre Cat. But, I must admit that I am rather stuck for the other cats. If anyone has seen the play, and has ideas for storylines, I would most definately like the feedback. If I do end up using a storyline that was given to me, it will be credited.

Please leave constructive criticisms.


End file.
